iSpy
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Hermione, CIA agent, is assigned to catch a man suspected to be behind a series of killings. What if she happens to know that somebody? Things get complicated when she falls in love... Will she be able to tell him the truth? Find out! Summary sucks. BxH.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya, guys! This is a new fic that is kinda OOC, but, it's called fan FICTION for a reason!! Lol. Enjoy and REVIEW!!_

**Prologue thingy**

"Granger, you're our best agent. I want you to do your job without screwing up again. I can't cover for you anymore. You can't keep taking risks! I have a boss to answer to, too."

"Yes, sir, it won't happen again, sir,"

"It had better not." He growled. He, was Hermione Grangers' boss.

She had gotten a job in the CIA in the muggle world after Hogwarts. She loved it, the stress, the panic, the danger, and secrecy, it took her mind off other things. So you've probably figured out that Hermione didn't have a boyfriend. It didn't matter to her at all, not one bit.

She liked being alone.

&

**Chapter 1**

"Granger, I need to speak to you." In the CIA, this was kind of like code for, 'You're going out in the field again, which was any agent's dream. It kinda meant they were in the boss's good books.

"Yes, sir?" asked Hermione, which was code for, 'What's the profile?'

"Blaise Zabini, father has a criminal empire, kid decides to take over and is suspected to be behind a series of killing. Not that _he _did them, no, he's too smart to get his hands dirty. Anyway, I want you to get out there and confirm that he's the one."

"You want me to pretend to be his friend, sir?" asked Hermione, gulping. She was paler than usual. As you had guesses, she recognized 

the name immediately. Zabini, the quiet, not so Slytherin-ey Slytherin. She never knew his hater ruled a criminal empire.

Hmm. Strange.

Well, she didn't care. Not really.

"And if he proves to be a problem, sir?"

Her boss looked at her with those expressionless eyes of his. "Shoot him."

She gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione peered out of the window of her perfectly normal Volvo which was parked outside Zabini's house and whistled. 'Nice house,' she murmured to herself.

She was looking at a villa situated next to the ocean. It was cream colored and had multiple balconies with those heavy iron gate things so you don't fall out of the balcony to your watery/concretey death. The gate thing was curvy, like those ones in old movies. Ivy creeped up the walls in a curling manner. The house was right next to a cliff which had sharp rocks at the bottom. Water crashed against them and made this loud whooshing sound.

Compared to her apartment in Central New York, this was heaven.

Just then, the doorknob turned. Hermione sucked in her breath but didn't move.

The most gorgeous guy she had ever seen strolled out like he owned the place.

Crap.

He did.

He had blue eyes, the same shade as the ocean she had just spent a moment gazing at. Deep midnight blue, with a hint of green in them.

He had pitch black hair, with not a trace of any other color in them. He appeared as though he had forgotten to comb his hair for two years straight. That's how messy they were.

He had purplish shadows under his eyes and on his eyelids. They stood out on his pale skin.

He was wearing a regular plain black t-shirt and jeans. Baggy ones. Despite the clothes, Hermione could see he had a slim figure.

He had no expression in his eyes. His mouth did not move.

He saw he car and twitched.

MOVE, MOVE! She told herself, but her foot was stiff as ice. It would not move at all, nor would her hands, to get the car in gear. He was approaching gracefully and she was staring out the window like an idiot.

He bent over to look in the car window. He was grinning with genuine amusement. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Ms Granger. Unless, of course, you're a Mrs., or Mdm."

"I'm NOT married." Was her first statement. She blushed. His grin grew wider.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a wodge." She blushed even harder, if that was humanely possible.

"Shut up, Zabini."

He just smiled.

"So, why are you here?" he pressed.

"I needed to… er, talk to you, but now, I don't think I will." She fibbed.

Rather than taking out a gun and demanding why she was there, like she fully expected him to, he just shrugged. "Suit yourself. I have to go. We should do this again sometime. Nice meeting you." He was grinning that easy grin of his she had always noticed in Hogwarts.

He sauntered off. She swore at her steering wheel and went off.

Lord, that man was infuriating.

&

Ten days or so later, Hermione received a call.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hermione."

"You. What do you want?"

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Just because YOU were Head Boy and I was Head Girl does not make us 'old friends'." She said hotly.

"Okay, okay."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to get together for a drink or something. You know, catch up, and all. You can bring the gay trio if you want."

She sniffed. "First of all, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, and secondly, they are NOT gay."

"Why?"

"Because I've known them for seven yea-"

"Yeah, yeah, not that, why won't you come?"

She inhaled to say something, but closed her mouth again. She was risking blowing her cover. She had to accept.

"You know what? I'd love to."

"Really? Okay, cool. Tomorrow, then?"

"Sure."

"Eight?"

"Can do."

"Great, I'll see you then."

&

A gorgeous red car pulled up in front of Hermione's apartment. She fixed on an earring and grabbed her clutch purse and ran out.

Blaise stood in a suit with a loose tie and the top tight-collar-button-thingy open. She caught a glimpse of his shabby sneakers hidden underneath his pants.

She looked down at her black knee length dress and matching not too high heeled shoes. Thankfully, he was still half a head taller than her. Despite her lack of experience in the guy department, she knew that the guy generally didn't like it when the girl was taller than her. Something about male pride or whatever.

He smiled when he saw her and waved. She smiled back as casually as humanely possible.

He stuck out a red rose to her, blushing slightly. She blushed and accepted. "Thanks." She murmured, twirling the beautiful flower in her hand. She sniffed it. No guy had ever given her a rose before.

BUSINESS. She was here strictly for her JOB. It was to gather more information on the SUSPECT.

Who had just sweetly given her a flower.

He motioned to his car. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Sure,"

He opened the door of his expensive-looking car like a gentleman.

Hermione later learnt not to trust Blaise Zabini in a car. He drove like a maniac! She mentioned this several times, and he responded with a grin.

They went to a nice restaurant in the city itself.

They chatted about their lives after Hogwarts. Blaise asked what Hermione did for a living, and she somewhat guiltily replied that she was an accountant. She felt guilty because she was lying to a guy who was so nice and had never done anything to prove he was untrustworthy. When asked, he lied too.

Hermione the 'accountant' and Blaise the 'lawyer'.

Later, Hermione insisted on paying for their meal, but Blaise obviously disagreed. Hermione promised the waiter a tip of fifty bucks if he took the money from her. She later stiffly explained that chivalry was dead and she would rather 'roll around in an ocean of mud' than have a guy drop his coat over it for her.

&

She pulled off her shoes at home later on, sighing, thinking 'Don't get yourself in a fix you can't get yourself out of Granger. He is the enemy.'

But she somehow couldn't bring herself to completely believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How are you doing, Granger?" this was code for 'have you busted the guy's ass yet or not?'

"Er, sorry, Sir, not quite there yet." She said politely.

He grunted. Somehow he couldn't make himself angry at this incredibly polite girl. "Well, hurry up." He mumbled.

"Yes, Sir, of course."

&

He called again that afternoon. Zabini. She was extremely formal. She knew she was running out of time. If she was replaced by Sparks, or God forbid, Slater. She shuddered inwardly.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. It's kind of important."

"Er, sure, what is it?" somehow, she couldn't make herself be as strict as she wanted to whenever she heard his light joking voice. But today, it was much more serious.

"I need to talk to you _personally._" He pressed.

"Alright."

"Now."

"Er, sure."

"I'm downstairs."

"I am creeped out."

He said nothing.

I'll be down there in a sec-" she was cut off. Her door swung open and in stepped six or so people. They had guns.

"Hermione? HERMIONE."

She dropped the phone and pressed her hand to her left arm, feeling sudden pain. The roaring in her ears was so loud she couldn't hear anything. Blood oozed from between her fingers. She blacked out, remembering only a flash of bright light.

She opened her eyes only to see herself in a room. A room with which she was not at all familiar.

She heard a chair move back. She tried to move but it hurt too much.

"Hermione! You're awake!" came Blaise's tenor voice.

"What is this? Where am I? What's going on and who shot me?" she demanded hotly.

"You're in my house. And I can't directly answer the other two questions."

"You're not a lawyer." It wasn't a question.

"You're not an accountant."

"You're a criminal and you got one of your goons to shoot me. I knew it. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"No, Hermione! You've got it all wrong!"

"Oh, really?" she asked scornfully.

"Yes. I had nothing to do with the people who shot you."

"I would love to believe you, Blaise, I really would. But I just can't make myself."

"It's not true!" he persisted.

"Then tell me what is, Zabini." She said coldly.

"Fine. You're with the CIA. You think I'm behind those killings. When an acquaintance found out you were on to me, he volunteered to kill you. I refused, but he didn't care. He and his friends got together to ambush you! I called to warn you and they got there before me. So I got rid of them-no, I didn't kill them- and brought you here."

"Oh." His alibi was solid. He even had her arm in a cast.

"I may not be exactly on the right side of the law, but I'm not a murderer, Hermione." It was his turn to sound cold and angry. "I honestly thought you knew me better."

"I- Blaise, look, I'm sorry. It was wrong to accuse you like that without any evidence."

"You think?" sarcastic.

"We were practically _living _together for a whole year, and you still think I would just kill people for their money." He continued. "What about you, Mrs. Accountant-Who-Doesn't-Know-Anything-About-Anyone-And-Is-Completely-Innocent?"

She found herself blushing. "I couldn't tell you…"

"You think I'm that stupid." It wasn't a question.

"No, I don't. I was just doing my _job. _I was _following orders._ Something _you _wouldn't know about because you don't have to take orders from anyone. You don't know what it's been like for me. Each and every bloody day my boss presses me, 'have you got him?', 'have you found enough evidence against him?', 'you'd better hurry up Granger, or you're fired.' How do you think it is for me?"

"I-I…"

"Life is hard. I don't have any friends, my parents are dead, I live in an apartment alone and it is SO depressing, you know that? Well, you probably don't, because you don't need friends. All you have to do is flash a grin and girls will be dropping dead at your feet."

"Really?" he grinned at her last statement, then sobered. "Aw, come on 'Mione, you have friends!"

"No, I don't." she wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her arm. "And now I have this. A huge cast. Always a great accessory."

He knelt down next to her and held her good hand. "It's alright. Everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I do."

Just then, his phone rang. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I have to take this," he said apologetically.

He stood up, brushed the side of her face gently with the back of his hands, and turned to leave.

She tingled there for hours after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was official. Hermione Granger was head over heels in love with Blaise Zabini. Two people on the exact opposite side of the law.

But love has to be two-sided. And Hermione was absolutely certain Blaise did not return her feelings.

That sucked.

Oh, crap, the boss was here!

"GRANGER! I WANT THAT MAN IN PRISON PRONTO!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Blaise- er, Zabini- is innocent. In fact, I have a pretty good idea who is behind it."

When he saw her arm, his jaw dropped. "How did that happen?"

"I was shot by the same person who committed the crime who is NOT Blaise Zabini."

He sighed. "Look, Granger, this is getting personal. I'm gonna have to take you off the case. I'm sorry. But I can't have one of my agents out in the field with a broken arm! Go home and get some rest. Lord knows you need it. Don't come in tomorrow. One week's leave."

"Yes, Sir," she said with a defeated sigh. There was no point arguing. She would never win.

She went home, casting a last glance at the building she loved so much. She felt like she was being suspended.

&

"Hermione?" came Blaise's voice from the phone.

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"Not good."

"What happened? If they came to your house again, I swear I will murder them-"

"No, it wasn't them." She couldn't help but feel a rush of pleasure when he threatened to kill those men if they came again. That's how far gone she was.

"Good. Listen, Hermione, I don't think it's safe for you to stay in your apartment anymore. They could come back at any time. I think you should come and stay at my place for a couple of days, at least until I can…er, deal with them."

"What?"

"I know it sounds strange and very awkward, but I have your best interests at heart."

"Er, alright…" she could tell it wasn't a request. "I'll come tonight."

"Good," he hung up.

She sighed. This, was going to be awkward. She pulled out a medium-ish bag with enough clothes for two weeks.

&

"Your house is really nice…" she noted once she had entered his home. He shrugged and showed her to a room.

At first sight, the room was _gorgeous._

There were satin curtains on the window that took up a whole wall, and matching bed sheets for the king-sized bed.

There was a large bathroom joined to her room and even it was grand.

There was a cream colored carpet on the ground.

She turned around to say something to Blaise but realized he had left when she was looking at the room.

&

The next few days passed relatively peacefully. Hermione and Blaise slowly grew closer and closer.

It was nice. Comfortable.

Her arm healed really fast, due to the small doses of magic she injected in the wound almost daily.

One day, Hermione happened to be peering out the window when she saw something that made her blood run cold.

Bryce. Professional assassin. CIA. Did his job and did it brutally.

She had to tell Blaise.

She ran down the stairs and tripped and fell down the last few, falling a few inches away from Blaise.

"What happened?" he asked, crouching down to help her up.

"CIA, outside, for you." She panted. He understood instantly.

"Hide." He said to her.

"WHAT? You hide, I'll stop him!"

"If he sees you're here, he'll tell everyone you're working with me. You'll lose your job and wind up in jail. GO. I'll face him. I have an advantage, remember?"

She stared at him worriedly and turned around to run away. He grabbed her arm just as she was leaving.

She turned her head around. "This is if I don't make it."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She was shocked, yes, but she wasn't unhappy. She indulged herself for a moment by wrapping her arms around him and kissing back, before breaking off and running.

&


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later on, outside near the beach where she was hiding, she puzzled over what it had meant. That kiss. Did it mean that he…liked her? She didn't know.

She was so confused.

She looked at the ocean. It was so calm. So peaceful. Unlike her mind. And heart.

Someone sat down next to her. Her heart got caught in her throat and she dared not turn her head.

"Hey," came Blaise's tenor voice.

"Hi," she replied just as quietly. "What did you do to him?"

"I sent him to that acquaintance of mine."

"Oh,"

She slowly turned to face him, to see him looking at her with a bemused smile on his face. "You thought I had killed him, didn't you?"

"I…" she shrugged.

"I told you, I don't kill. Sure, I get others to do it for me, I won't deny it, but I don't kill. I never have."

"I know."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She shivered a bit to think what his 'acquaintance' was doing to Bryce.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, but another shiver gave it away. He shrugged off his coat and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly and draped it over her shoulders.

"Don't mention it."

After a second, Hermione turned to face him. "Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"What did it mean?"

"What did what mean?"

"When you kissed me. What did it mean?"

"What do you think it meant?"

"I dunno."

"I don't think I can tell you what it meant."

"Why?"

"Actions speak louder than words." And he tilted her chin upwards and kissed her again.

He broke off after a few seconds. "Now do you know what it meant?"

Hermione was so numb she couldn't say anything.

"Okay, let's try that again." he kissed her, on both cheeks, forehead and then on the mouth.

She was seeing stars.

"How about now?" his voice was no longer serious, but teasing. She felt high/drunk. In a good way, though.

"It means that… you possibly… like me?" she asked, unsure.

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Bingo!"

She giggled, pulled his hand out of her hair, and held it close to her, clasped in between both palms, as though she were scared he would leave that very instant to go to some girlfriend, or worse, wife, who she didn't know about.

After a moment, she realized he wasn't going anywhere. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his free arm around her small shoulders and pressed his lips in her hair. It tickled pleasantly.

Hermione had never felt so calm in her life. Calm, and happy. She was at ease.

Despite the cold weather, she felt warm in Blaise's arms, as clichéd as it sounded. She felt safe and content and she never wanted to leave from that spot.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasant warmth he gave her, not only on the outside, but inside as well. She pictured his face in her mind, and found a small smile forming on her lips.

She wanted to stay with him forever. And this time, even those irritating voices weren't objecting. They were on holiday.

She inhaled deeply and took in his scent. It was sweet, yet slightly spicy, and very exotic, and mixed with his unique Blaise smell, it was the best Hermione had ever experienced. She found herself drifting off to sleep. When she woke up, she was in her bed. She sat up and looked around, only to see Blaise on the sofa –the one in her room- sleeping soundly, with one leg on the sofa and the other off, still fully dressed. Well, she was fully dressed too, but still.

She quietly got up and placed a blanket over him- not one of those thick, wooly, quilts, but a one appropriate for that season-, kissing his forehead lightly in the process. She removed his shoes slowly and left them next to the sofa before leaving the room, allowing him to sleep. He had had an ordeal the previous day. He must be very tired, she thought.

**Epilogue**

Hermione and Blaise. Two people, on the opposite side of the law, with completely different personalities, and yet, so suited for each other.

Their lives settled down for some time after they moved in together.

Until the day they got married. Yes, on that very day, about a dozen heavily armed men showed up at their beach wedding.

They glanced at each other for a moment, amidst the chaos, and Blaise asked "Ready?"

She replied, grinning, "Am I ever anything but?" she hitched up the skirt of her white wedding gown just a teeny bit to reveal jeans and a gun holster thing strapped to her ankle along with her wand.

Blaise smiled back, and pulled out two similar items from his pockets.

Surprisingly, as they shot people, they realized that they didn't want a peaceful life. They were both adventure-seekers and neither wanted a proper wedding ceremony. Unknown to them, the men Hermione and Blaise were killing at that moment, had given the couple a wedding present better than anyone else could give them…

**The End**


End file.
